Difficult Jealousy
by Black-Star-Writer
Summary: Someone close to Ulrich comes to Kadic who happens to be a huge problem for Ulrich and Yumi's relationship. But it's difficult for Ulrich to be jealous when that boy has the dirt on him. Major YxU Possibly some other pairings. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before anyone kills me for starting another story hear me out. I am having serious writers block, aside from this idea that popped into my head. So don't kill me! I will make a prologue for BB&MB eventually! Anyway this story is about a certain person who really messes things up between Ulrich and Yumi, but I don't want to give anything away (though I probably already did). So R&R please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko but I do own Brad so don't sue.**

Ulrich P.O.V.

"Stern!" Jim called. I raised my hand in a lazy way. He walked over and dropped off a letter. I thought this was odd. I never got letters from home unless it was my dad complaining about my last report card. But report cards weren't for a few more weeks.

"Whose it from?" Odd asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I dunno," I said and opened the letter. For once it was in my mother's handwriting. As I read it I shook my head and frowned constantly. I was aware that my friends were watching me, since they also knew my situation about letters, so I didn't overreact. I closed the letter nonchalantly and stuffed it in my bag, but inside my stomach was doing summersaults and my heart was pounding. This was NOT good.

"Ulrich? What does the letter say?" Aelita asked. I wasn't ready to tell them. I wanted to be alone.

"Nothing," I said and grabbed a piece of toast. I realized I wasn't hungry so I put the toast down and walked off before they could ask more questions.

Odd P.O.V.

"I'm going to go see what's up," Aelita said and went to get out of her chair. I shook my head.

"He wants to be alone. He'll come around sooner or later," I said, unconvinced. Aelita, who was also unconvinced, sat back down and continued eating.

"Where's Yumi? If anyone can get something out of Ulrich, she can," Jeremy said.

As if on cue, Yumi walked over with her bag.

"Hi guys! Sorry, Ms. Bagley was helping me with English. Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked innocently. We eyed each other. Yumi achieved a look of understanding. "I get it. What happened?"

"He got some letter then walked off all sulky and junk," I said dully.

"Hang on, I'll go find him," Yumi said and set off toward the dorms. Aelita turned to me.

"So you let Yumi go talk to him, but not me?"

"He's in love with Yumi, he'll talk to her," I told her.

"He sure is," Jeremy added.

No P.O.V.

Ulrich was lying on his bed playing catch half-heartedly when Yumi knocked on his door. When he didn't answer Yumi walked in anyway. Ulrich sat up quickly.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Hi Yumi," He said, his spirits lifting.

"Heard you got a letter." He sunk back down onto the bed. "What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Ulrich, no one writes letters about nothing. I know nothing is something. What's the something?" Yumi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Don't tell me your turning into Jim. Come on Ulrich it can't be that bad. You can trust me," Yumi said. Yumi sat on the edge of Ulrich's bed next to his head. He quickly sat up and she sat next to him.

"It's... complicated," Ulrich started Yumi waited. "Well, I have this cousin, Brad. He's coming to-to..."

"To?"

Ulrich sighed deeply. "He's coming to Kadic."

"And this is bad why?" Yumi asked, very confused. Ulrich put his hand to his head and massaged his temples.

"You don't know Brad," was all he said.

Yumi was worried. It wasn't like Ulrich to act like this. What could be so bad with this cousin of his.

"When's he coming?" Yumi asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Tonight," Ulrich told her bitterly.

"Tonight? Already?" Yumi said in shock.

"The letter came late. It was supposed to come a week ago. Actually, he could come any time now. It's Sunday so I have to wait around for him. My mom said so in her letter."

"How will your mom know you didn't wait for him?" She asked.

"Brad will tell her," he said simply. The way he said it stopped Yumi from asking him why.

"Well, you can't wait here. He'll never find you," Yumi said after a short silence. She grabbed Ulrich's hand and pulled him up and out the door. She ran outside, still holding his hand, and pulled him over to a bench. He laughed. Yumi smiled at his laugh, since he had seemed so sad earlier.

"Let's no talk about your cousin," Yumi suggested as they sat on the bench.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How about... how many pieces of clothing you think Sissi has." He laughed again.

"Easy. 100 pieces, not including shoes," he said, causing Yumi to laugh too.

The two continued to talk for about twenty minutes. Just when Ulrich seemed to have forgotten about Brad they heard a loud car door slam closed behind them. Ulrich looked behind him, groaned, and stood up. Yumi sat and watched him.

A boy with his hoodie up and long jeans walked over in a showing-off way. He seemed to be taking in the whole seen of Kadic while making sure the whole of Kadic took him in. When he walked up to us and put down his hoodie Yumi gasped.

He and Ulrich looked exactly alike. Their hair was almost the same, they had the same body shape, and same height. The only differences she could see were their clothes, ways of holding themselves, and their eyes. Brad had mud-brown eyes, while Ulrich's were like emeralds.

"Hey Ulrich," Brad said nonchalantly.

"Hi Brad. Welcome to Kadic," Ulrich said in a fake happy voice. Brad looked over and saw Yumi.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked her. He reminded her a little of William when he said it.

"Yu-"

"Brad, let's go see Mr. Delmas and tell him you're here," Ulrich cut in. He led Brad away while give Yumi a look that said "I'll tell you later" over his shoulder. Yumi, who was very confused, ran off to find her friends and tell them what had happened.

Ulrich P.O.V.

"So Ulrich, that girl was pretty hot. She a friend of yours?" Brad asked me. I balled my hands into fists, but in my pockets so Brad didn't notice.

"Yes."

"Can you hook me up with her?" Brad asked.

"No."

"Why not? You got a little crush on her cuz?" Brad teased. I looked down.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Brad asked. I froze. What was I supposed to say?

"uh..."

"That's what I thought. I don't have anything to do, so I think I'll go pay her a visit. I'll let you know what happens, okay?" He said and raced off.

I bit my lip to hold back a scream and kicked a tree instead. THIS was why I hated my cousin so much. He was a mega flirt and loved to ruin my life. He was also the captain of blackmail, which was why it was hard for me to object. This was the first place he didn't ruin for me and I wasn't ready to let him ruin it. The only thing I could take comfort in is that Brad would probably eliminate William. But was that actually better? I realized it wasn't and ran off to find Yumi, hopefully before Brad.

Yumi P.O.V.

I was leaning on the wall by the soda machines drinking a coke when I was someone walk towards me. At first I thought it was Ulrich, but then I realized it was Brad. Brad walked up to me and leaned on the wall next to me, propped on his elbow so he was looking right at me.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced before. I'm Brad Stern. Who are you?" He asked me. I took a step away from him, a little uncomfortable.

"Yumi. Nice to meet you Brad," she said.

"Aww, don't act all formal," Brad said, waving off the formal stuff.

"Okay... so, did you and Ulrich meet Mr. Delmas?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure did. It was boring. That man sure does talk a lot. And Ulrich doesn't talk much at all, so it was a weird balance. But lets not talk about them," Brad said, leaning closer. I gulped.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked hesitantly.

"What are you nervous for? I just want to get to know the people here!" Brad said.

"Sorry, it's just, you're a little close," I said, talking a another step away from him, this time getting off the wall. Brad took a step closer.

"Got a problem with that?" he nearly yelled.

"Yeah, I do. So back off, jerk," I said and shoved him in the chest. Suprisingly, he grinned. He grinned in the way that made me shiver.

"You shouldn't have done that," He whispered in a scary voice. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards the woods. I struggled but couldn't break free of his grip. I considered screaming, but I couldn't manage to. I also considered he was possessed by xana, but something told me it wasn't. Strangely, that made me even more afraid.

"Let go of me Brad!" I yelled at him after we were out of sight. He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. We walked a few more feet, then he turned to me.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. I had a feeling he didn't want me to answer.

"NO!" I screamed, kneed him in the place boys hate to be kneed, then ran away before he could stop me. I heard him yell after me, but I ignored him.

When I broke out into the courtyard it was practically deserted. I realized it was dinnertime and everyone was eating. Scared Brad was behind me I ran to the safest place I knew of. Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

When I opened the door Ulrich was sitting at his desk writing something. When he turned and saw me his face fell. I sat down on his bed and buried my head in my hands. Ulrich closed the door quietly, locked it, and sat beside me. I could hear him breathing clearly.

"Yumi, what happened?" Ulrich asked in concern.

"Brad was hitting on me, then he pulled me into the woods, and...and..." I shook my head and couldn't continue. I heard him mutter something.

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry. This is why I didn't want him to come here," Ulrich said and put an arm around my shoulders hesitantly, probably worried I would shake it off or be offended. I did neither.

We sat like that for who knows how long. I eventually felt better and took me head out of my hands. He withdrew his hand and I leaned back. I looked at his face and swore to myself secretly that I would always remember those eyes, never the brown ones. We started blushing at how close we were sitting when there was a knock at the door.

"Cuz? You in there?"

**Da da DA!!! Chapter one is finally done! That rythmed! Hooray! Anyway, leave a review on the way out. If you like it, lemme know. If you hate it, say it in a nice way. If it's so-so just say so! Until later, Ciao!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!!**

I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'm tried of Code Lyoko. I was so obsessed, but I guess I overdid it. Anyway, I'm going to put all my unfinished stories on Hiatus. I doubt I'll ever continue them, but if someone wants to finish them for me, PM me anytime. I'm really sorry. I also changed my name to Black-Star-Writer, if anyone cares. I've just been through a lot lately so I'm not really myself. Also, if anyone knows why I can't save changes to my profile, PLEZ TELL ME IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!

I'm really sorry about all this. PM me or review if you have a comment or want to finish one of my stories. Luv all of my readers! In the "you're all awesome way" not the lovey dovey way, alright?

Bye for now.


End file.
